


【翔松】【如愿】中

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 三禁禁上真真猫化⚠️严重ooc预警⚠️





	【翔松】【如愿】中

中

5）

魔都的天气闷热得连路边的小狗都只能趴在阴凉处吐着舌头。刘青松呼出来的空气也跟这诡异的高温天气无异。

他浑身发着冷，裹上层层五颜六色的被子甚至把帽子也带上了，队医就坐在他床边，冰冷的听筒贴着胸膛试图判断他的肺部有无发炎的情况。

屋子里一片狼藉，床头搁着凉透了的小半碗粥，隔壁床上早已经凝固的精斑，故意打开的窗户，身上遍布的可疑红痕。令辅助选手发烧的原因呼之欲出，都是气血方刚的年轻人，又一起追逐荣耀，难免会越界。队医也叹了叹气，侧头跟他的室友说着一些注意事项。

一米八的大个子伏着身子弯着腰，仔仔细细地听着。

“反正这些都要注意。”

“嗯。”

林炜翔点头，记在心里。

战队经理就站在门外，揪着队医走出房间的瞬间就想往里面挤看看刘青松。队医拿身体挡掉他的视线。

“没什么大碍，只要好好休息就行。”队医无视经理一脸的担忧，轻轻带上了门，隔绝了探究的视线。

脚步声渐行渐远，薄薄的一片门板似乎把世界隔绝成两半，直到外面重新安静下来，林炜翔才伸手把刘青松头上的帽子拉开，露出他两只雪色猫耳。

把这件事情瞒住所有人是不是不是正确的选择？他坐在床边的冰冷地面，抚摸着刘青松柔软的头发反复问自己。

但是他脑袋里总不由自主闪过一些悬疑剧或者惊悚电影的片段，拥有异能的主角被囚禁残忍研究，针筒里面的液体闪着诡异绿光，禁锢手臂的皮带在肌肤上留下一道道血痕，眼前只看见挂在手术室天花板的一盏白光手术灯，还有戴着纯色口罩的医生的脸。

然后刘青松长出来耳朵尾巴这种话总是到了嘴边后又只能吞咽回去。

如果真的发生了这种事……他甚至都不敢深想，真的太令人不安。

刘青松动了一下张了张嘴又合上，

“怎么了？”林炜翔凑过去问。

他的声音听着干瘪沙哑，像个濒临死亡的老人。

“喝水……”

林炜翔小心翼翼扶他起来，玻璃杯子碰着他的嘴唇。水晾成刚好入口的温度，顺着食道流入胃里给刘青松带来一点湿润的暖意。

“今天要吃一次药。”

刘青松听见这话才悠悠睁开眼睛。

林炜翔一看就是不会照顾人的类型，手脚笨拙丢三落四。旁边床铺他们曾经在上面打滚留下的可疑液体被粗糙掩盖，扶着他的手臂虽然强壮却不太舒适，简单的根据医生的指示数着药粒的颗数都认真数上不止一次。

就连殷切捧到他嘴边的药，就因为他一句不想吃，就被耽搁下来。只是一言不发单纯抱着他。

天空好暗，轰隆隆打着雷似乎想要下雨，基地外的流浪猫在四处尖叫逃窜，声音尖锐又刺耳，直透透穿入人心。

刘青松抬头看了看林炜翔，

“林炜翔，”他小声开口“我听见猫叫了。”

“嗯。”林炜翔抱着他的手臂又紧了些。

刘青松没接话。

空气又沉寂了。

“对不起。”

林炜翔看似没头没脑地道了一句歉，他贴着他的耳朵，声音压得很低。

道歉是因为他把自己肏到发烧吗？还是因为他觉得肏他是错误的事情？

高烧中的头脑跟高潮时候一样混沌，像是密密麻麻理不清的丝线，只能随着风左摇右摆然后在风里打着解不开的一个个结。

“林炜翔，我能听见猫的叫声。”

“嗯。”

“你不想知道我听见了什么吗？”

“什么？”

刘青松用力抬头想要看清林炜翔的表情，最终无果。

“我听见他们说【来肏我吧】。”

林炜翔似乎被这句话惊吓到了，不可思议地看着他。

“【好想你肏我。】”

刘青松照直翻译着那些流浪猫发情时尖利的话语，林炜翔伸长着手在旁边床铺拖来两个枕头和刘青松喜欢的玩偶垫在刘青松脊背下面，就红着耳朵落荒而逃，只给他留一个背影。

动物的表达真的好直白，他呆呆看着房间的门打开又关上。而他胆怯又懦弱，像是那些胆小如鼠的学生哥，扯着衣服撇着眼角硬是不说一句喜欢，只借着酒醉后的酒疯才敢把心事吐露。

他眨眨因为高温而干涩的眼睛，闭上眼睛转过头去。

可惜下一秒门外就传来巨大的响声，然后一个身影踉踉跄跄推门进来，又仔细数了床头的药丸一遍，才放入掌心又举到他面前。

“先……先把药吃了。”

温热的掌心触碰着同样温热的嘴唇，药丸被灵巧的舌尖卷进口腔，和白水合作着灌到胃里。

掌心还残留着一点湿润的触感，林炜翔有点不舍它淡去似的握紧拳头。

“吃了。”刘青松的声音被水滋润过清澈了不少，他就这样直勾勾的看着林炜翔。

他们靠在一起，他们唇齿相依。

6）

舌头交缠间还有些苦涩的气味，可是却无法阻止两人越吻越深，舌头舔过每一颗贝齿，勾动着上颚有些许迟钝的神经。衣服翻起露出肚皮细嫩的肌肤，手掌贴着抚摸到背脊又流连着没入宽松的睡裤底层。

身体体温间微小的温度差异其实也不能完全判断出来，可是林炜翔还是觉得刘青松浑身发烫，穴口润湿一片，湿哒哒地张着嘴只等待着被些什么物件狠戾操弄捣入深处。

林炜翔刘青松翻了身，从后面吻住了他的后颈。他们上身的衣服有些凌乱，却还是穿着在身上，刘青松的背部跟林炜翔的胸前隔着两层布料，可刘青松还是听见了如雷贯耳的心跳。

林炜翔的性器顶端碰到了穴口，正在缓慢挤入，刘青松可以感觉到不属于他自己的温度在一点一点入侵他的身体，身体禁不住绷直，穴口也绞紧了些。

“放松点。”

他们像是碗柜深处的两只陶瓷餐勺，前后相叠，用彼此最舒适的姿势和方式贴在一起。

身体的深处被一寸寸挤压打开，转着角度几下捣弄就找到了前列腺，敏感点被捣弄，手指跟被单纠结在一起，呻吟声被撞得支离破碎，四条光裸的腿相互交叠缠绕，像是有些什么不可告人的黑暗小秘密。

身体似乎还嫌不够，林炜翔伸着手到他前端撸动着刘青松的性器，给予他双重刺激。

刘青松射得很快，不一会儿前端就喷射出来一点稀薄的液体。

刚高潮完药物就开始起作用，他整个人陷入了无边的昏沉，眼睛闭上后就一动不动，只传来低低的呼吸声。

林炜翔帮他简单擦拭了下，他把他剩余的欲望和所谓的血气方刚一股脑射在淋浴房的透明玻璃上，又看着被水带走。

他带着一身的暖意钻进被窝搂着那个早已经沉沉睡去的人。

空调是舒适的温度，被子也格外柔软，怀里的人正乖巧地枕在自己臂弯，他也已经昏昏欲睡，眼皮打着架耷拉着无精打采。

但是他的心里却有些莫名的牵挂，绳子紧紧绷着他让他无法堕入睡眠的海洋里。

‘还差点什么’

究竟差什么他没想到，困意如同巨浪一般向他袭来，他只能撑着最后一丝清明，把唇印下刘青松的脸颊

“晚安……我的………我的辅助。”

Tbc


End file.
